overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Laughter by Slaughter
Laughter by Slaughter is the ending theme for Overlord: The Dark Warrior. It is performed by OxT. Characters By Appearance * No characters appeared for this music ending. Lyrics Kanji= No way! What can I say? 誰が誰だって? 鏡までもが Lying to me now Nothing in my body 乾ききった指先がまた 怪しく光り出す Singing to the darkness 軋む音が 止まずに Deep into the darkness 頭蓋を回る 絶望の果て 真実(こたえ)なんて 意味も無くて 狂っていけ 虚空に響かす… Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 滾(たぎ)る欲望が 望むのは 阿鼻叫喚の地獄だった 救い無き世なら嗤えばいい Laughter Slaughter How funny it is 悲鳴こそが何より愉快さ Why so serious? No one is living 命乞いなんて 無様な真似に喜び悶える Dancing in the madness 血染めの空 映した Deep into the madness カラの瞳 全てを奪って 満たされて 腹が空けば また喰らって 埋まらぬ空洞に Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 果実の様に 柔らかに 崩れ堕ちる… |-|Romaji= No way! What can I say? Dare ga dare datte? Kagami made mo ga Lying to me now Nothing in my body Kawakikitta yubisaki ga mata ayashiku hikaridasu Singing to the darkness kishimu oto ga Yamazu ni Deep into the darkness tougai wo mawaru Zetsubou no hate kotae nante Imi mo nakute kurutteke Kokuu ni hibikasu... Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Tagiru yokubou ga nozomu no wa Abikyoukan no jigoku datta Sukui naki yo nara waraeba ii Laughter Slaughter How funny it is Himei koso ga nani yori yukai sa Why so serious? No one is living Inochigoi nante buzama na mane ni yorokobi modaeru Dancing in the madness chizome no sora Utsushita Deep into the madness kara no hitomi Subete wo ubatte mitasarete Hara ga akeba mata kuratte Umaranu kuudou ni Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Kajitsu no you ni yawaraka ni Kuzureochiru sono inochi Amarini mo akkenaku kiete shimae Nageki nageki mou kikiakita Warae warae furue nagara Imada imada wazuka ni nokoru Shouki ga shinu made Hikizuri komare modorezu ni Agaku hodo ni shizundeku Nakiwameiteta hazu no koe ga waratte iru Zetsubou no hate kotae nante Imi mo nakute kurutteke Kokuu ni hibikasu... Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Tagiru yokubou ga nozomu no wa Abikyoukan no jigoku datta Sukui naki yo nara waraeba ii Laughter... |-|English= No way! What can I say? Who is who? Even the mirror is Lying to me now Nothing in my body The dry finger is again Out of doubt Singing to the darkness Stop into the Deep into the darkness Go around the skull The end of despair It's meaningless, go crazy Resound in the sky ... Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh What a desire for desire is It was hell of an scream In a world without salvation Laughter Slaughter How funny it is Screaming is more than anything fun Why so serious? No one is living I'm sorry I am delighted by the imitation Dancing in the madness Blood dyed sky Deep into the madness Kara eyes Get rid of everything and be satisfied If I'm hungry I'll beat you again Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Soft like fruit It crumbles ... Trivia * No visual images were included in this ending theme for Overlord. * It was officially released in Hello New World Album by OxT on September 12, 2018. Category:Music Category:Ending Themes